Silent Joy
by RyuuMahou
Summary: Forth installment of the 'Silent' arc.  Life takes a turn for our favorite couple!  How will they react?  InuKag


**ATTENTION!!!**

Okay, now that I have your attention, READ THIS NOTE! IT IS IMPORTANT!

Okay, I'm not going to pretend that I know everything that there is to know about this subject…don't, in fact, and the only reason that I _do _know some of it is from watching TLC. So please don't complain! 

No, this has NOT been beta-ed, so I'm sorry in advance for the mistakes and I'm sorry if there are some parts that don't make too much sense…

But anyway! On with the show!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this arc! No stealy!

* * *

Silent Joy 

She sat on their couch; _their _couch. It felt so wonderful to say that. They'd been married for two years now, five years after their initial meeting. She took a deep breath, and folded her hands in her lap. They were sweaty and itchy, belying her nervousness as she waited for her husband to get home. Due to her teaching career, she got home at four thirty, while her husband got home at six thirty.

She heard the soft turning of the door knob and looked back at the front door from her position on the couch. In stepped her husband in all his half demon glory. He wore a fitted black suit that made his white hair stand out like stars in the night sky.

He toed off his shoes and set his keys on the table next to the door. He looked up and smiled at her. But once his eyes met hers, his smile disappeared. He could clearly see the distress and nervousness in her eyes and smell it in her scent.

He quickly made his way over to her, making his way around the couch to crouch down in front of her, holding her eyes and looking at her with concern.

**What's wrong, sweet? **he asked.

"Um," she mumbled, fiddling with a piece of her hair. She looked away from him and took a deep breath. Turning back towards him, she signed, _How do you feel about children?_

**Pups? **he asked, a smile creeping onto his face. **I'd love pups with you, Kags.**

_Really? _she asked, her nervousness leaving her slightly. _Then I have good news for you._ She smiled and took one of his hands in between hers and placed it on her lower stomach. "I'm with pup, Inu," she said, smile never leaving her face.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as he looked from her to his hand and back. A huge grin broke out over his face and he scooped her into his arms. He stood and swung her around, letting out a triumphant howl. Kagome laughed as she clung to him, rubbing her cheek onto his ear.

He set her down and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss, expressing what he couldn't say aloud.

* * *

"God, my back hurts!" Kagome complained. Her husband gave her a sympathetic look and sat her down sideways on the couch. He sat behind her, taking a hold of her sides and running his thumbs along her lower back. She let out a groan. He smiled as he felt it vibrate through his hands. 

She gasped and he instantly stopped, leaning around to look at her face, bringing his hands around on either side of her stomach.

**What's wrong, Kagome? **he asked, worried about her sudden gasp.

_Yeah, fine, just give me your hand, _she told him. She grabbed his right hand and set it over her slightly outty belly button. He was about to take his hand back and ask what was going on when he felt a bump. Curious, he pressed his hand into her stomach and felt it again. _The pup is kicking, Inu!_ she silently exclaimed. He yipped happily and nuzzled the bite mark on her neck that signified that she was his.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck. Inuyasha licked the mark and nuzzled it with his nose.

_We're going to have a pup! _Kagome signed. He nodded and wrapped both of his arms around her stomach and bringing her back to sit in his lap.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat in their bed, propped up against the pillows. She was at the end of her third trimester and was pretty much confined to their bed by her pushy and protective husband. Once she'd hit her third trimester, he hadn't so much as let her walk to the bathroom! 

Ever since they'd gone to the doctor's office for a check up and found out that she was carrying _two _pups instead of just one, he'd taken what the doctor said to a whole new level. _"Don't let her walk too far and make sure she gets plenty of rest," she had said._

But, yes, they were going to have twins, fraternal twins. To say they were excited was an understatement. When he'd learned that Kagome was with pup, he had immediately went searching for a house. With his father's help, they had found and bought a nice two story house with a basement that had four bedrooms and three bathrooms.

The door to their master bedroom opened and in stepped her husband with two plates of food. "You know, I'm completely capable of walking to the dining table to eat," she complained.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked, sending her a silent message that said he didn't really care. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her large stomach. Inuyasha sat down next to her and handed her a plate. She uncrossed her arms, accepted the plate and began to eat.

A couple of months ago, the weird cravings had set in. The doctor told her not to worry, saying that it was just her body's way of telling her that she was lacking in something like protein or sugar or iron. The fact that she ate five times as much than she normally did didn't help lessen the fact that she felt _fat_.

She finished her food and set the plate on the night stand. She sighed and leaned back into her pillows. Inuyasha finished his own dinner and was content to cuddle with the soon to be mother of his pups. He felt the pups getting a little restless and could only imagine the havoc that they were wreaking on his wife's internal organs.

He felt Kagome gasp and stiffen in his arms. He looked up at her face from where it was pressed into her shoulder to see her face had taken on a mask of pain. He whined a bit, trying to get her attention. She looked at him and took a deep breath. "My water just broke. I don't think the pups want to wait the full nine months!" she said breathlessly.

His eyes widened and he quickly scooped her up and dashed out of their house. He sprinted as fast as he could, without harming his wife, towards the hospital. He burst through the emergency doors, startling the two nurses sitting behind the desk. They looked up at the frantic half dog demon that carried a very pregnant woman that was clearly in pain. They sprang up, one going to get a doctor and the other to wheel a chair over to the pair.

The two nurses weren't surprised at the arrival of the couple. They'd been on duty the night when the half demon had brought his wife in before. She'd been having pains that they thought were contractions and was concerned because she was still far away from her due date.

The doctors had calmed them down and told them that there was nothing to worry about. The doctor had given her some medicine to calm down her body and set her back on track and told them many times that their pups were just fine.

Inuyasha gently set his wife in the wheel chair and followed after her when the nurse started to wheel her towards the maternity ward. The nurse, once she'd gotten Kagome situated in the room and changed into a hospital gown, turned towards Inuyasha, previously informed of his condition, and said, "Put these on if you want to stay in the room, otherwise there's a waiting room down the hall."

Inuyasha grabbed the green scrubs that she offered and quickly pulled them on over his sweatpants and bare chest. He sat on the stool next to her bed and took her hand in his, providing his silent support.

Kagome felt like she was being ripped in half. The contractions, no matter how far apart they were, were excruciating. Her current contraction subsided and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her doctor chose that moment to come into the room smiling.

"Time, is it?" she asked cheerfully. Kagome smiled back and nodded, shifting her reclining position on her bed. "Great, well, I'm just going to check and see how far along you are." Kagome bent her knees up and spread her legs apart. Her doctor took a peak under the blanket. "You're about five centimeters along. You're doing great Kagome."

Kagome nodded and squeezed Inuyasha's hand as another contraction hit her, this one closer than the others to the last one. She held her breath as it wracked her body. Her contractions steadily grew closer together over the next hour.

The doctor came back in and checked her progress. "We're ready to get started Kagome. You're at ten centimeters," she happily told her charge. Kagome let out a groan. It vibrated through her and into Inuyasha. He let out a whine and licked the sweat off of her cheek. "Okay, Kagome, with the next contraction, start pushing!"

The next contraction hit and she pushed, letting out a scream as she did so. Two nurses held up her feet, keeping her legs apart, and allowing her to push against them. The contraction ended, allowing Kagome the opportunity to breathe.

"You're doin' great, Kagome!" the doctor yelled. "Don't relax, you're job's not over yet! Bring your pups into the world!" Another contraction hit and the doctor yelled, "Push, push, push, push, push!" Kagome screamed again. She quickly lost track of time as she screamed, and pushed. Inuyasha was right beside her, every once in a while licking her cheek and woofing in encouragement. She felt a tremendous pressure in her lower stomach and screamed anew.

"The head is crowning! Come on, Kagome! Push, push, push!" the doctor yelled. The nurses gave their encouragement with comments like 'Its got hair!' and 'Come on, sweetie, you can do it!'

Kagome felt the pressure leave her and she sighed in relief. "It's a girl!" the doctor said happily as she took the baby to a table and cleaned her up. She wrapped her in an orange blanket and handed her to Inuyasha.

He stared down at his daughter in wonder. She had a tuft of silver hair on her head and was the spitting image of Inuyasha.

"One more pup, Kagome! One more, then you can relax!" the doctor told her. Kagome nodded and looked over at her daughter.

"She's perfect," she breathed, short of breath. Inuyasha nodded and woofed at his wife. Kagome smiled and laughed a little. "Only one more to go, you say?" Inuyasha cracked a smirk. "Easy for you to say when you're not pushing them out from between your legs!"

Just then, another contraction hit. "Push, Kagome! It's almost over! Just one more!" The doctor coached her. Kagome pushed and drifted back into her haze. She lost track of time again. All she knew was the pain and the thought that she needed her children.

It was a weird and scary instinct, yet comforted her in ways she never thought before. She needed her children, would do anything for them; needed to love them, protect them, bring them into the world.

She screamed again and felt the pressure dissipate again, along with a rush of liquid flow out of her. She slumped back against the pillows, felt the sweat run down her back and forehead. Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek with his nose and growled comfortingly, their daughter still settled quietly in his arms.

Soon the room was filled with baby cries as her son was brought over to her, wrapped in a green blanket. He had a tuft of black hair on top of his head. His mouth was open, cries tearing Kagome's heart in two. She settled him in her arms and shifted closer to her husband. Once closer to his sibling, he quieted down, whimpering softly.

"They're perfect, Inu," Kagome breathed, her body exhausted. He nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha was handed the babied as a nurse helped Kagome up and into the bathroom. They cleaned her up and put her in a pad to catch any extra fluids. She was helped back into her bed, the sheets having been changed, and the top lowered slightly into a more lying position.

She settled back down and leaned against Inuyasha, who'd sat on the edge of the bed once the rail was lowered. She nuzzled his shoulder sleepily and made and appreciative noise. He growled comfortingly in response.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi?" a nurse asked. Kagome looked up at her. "What would you like to name them?"

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and signed, _Yuki and Yuri?_ He smiled and nodded, kissing her temple lightly. "We're going to name her Yuri and him Yuki," she murmured. The nurse smiled and wrote the names down on their respective birth certificates, along with their times of birth.

Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes. He was happy; he had a wife, two beautiful children, and he would be able to support them and give them anything that they wanted. He smiled in silent joy as he felt his two children and his wife drift off into sleep.

* * *

I hope that you liked it! I most certainly enjoyed writing it! Please review! 


End file.
